1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to a data printing method and a data printing system.
2. Description of Related Art
Accompanying developments in science and technology, electronic devices including personal computers, tablet computers, and smart phones may be connected to printing devices in different ways, e.g., through the Internet, a universal serial bus (USB), an IEEE 1394 interface, a Bluetooth interface, or any other wireless connection or cable connection, so as to transmit files to the printing devices and print the files.
Conventionally, when a printing device successfully receives data and starts to print the data or already completely prints the data, the printing device transmits a “data transmission completed” message or a “data printing completed” message to the electronic device and informs the user that the data are successfully received and printed. However, the existing printing device neither supports resumable data transmission nor has any error handling mechanism. That is, if the data transmission to the printing device through any of said transmission interfaces is terminated because of unstable network connection, removal of the cable, or the like, the printing device is unable to resume the printing job before the data transmission is terminated. The user must set up the printing job again. In the event that the printing data are multifarious, the necessity for re-setting up the printing job causes great inconvenience to the user.